Marilyn
by fictionpress1213
Summary: Has Christian Grey found his match? One who isnt his usual pick i woman persay, but has the ability to make him overlook it? One who it will take a bit more than a look into the famouse compelling grey eyes to make her subcumb to his every need?
1. Chapter 1

The all year annual charity event of the year, the event no one really gives a shit about yet we waste are money on to get a good look. We've got the dicks, the gold diggers, the escorts, the fakes, the braggers, the ones who actually care, and then the ones who have nothing better to do. That would be me.

A glance around I can already tell the host is one who'd fit in with the braggers. Glass sculptures lay upon every table, diamond curtains grace every entry way here. Layers of mahogany lay upon the wall, masking in the dimmed glow of the chandeliers.

Ivory ash trays sit on every table, filled with the ash of the Zino Platinum crown cigars. I bring it to my lips and inhale letting the smoke calm my senses. My lips numb, my mind relaxed, my senses slowed yet alert.

I sit back and observe my surroundings. The men around me, three of the wealthiest men no doubt, yet they put up these facades that they think will hide their true identities but it's nothing more than a see through curtain.

It's nothing for Christian Grey. I'm the master of clothing my emotions. I watch them the, observe them, analyze them. My competition, still they don't faze me. They laugh, they smoke, they drink, and they flirt. None of them are true icons, as they are seen as in the public eye. They are in no way worthy of their fortune. Yet neither am I, I am nothing but a sadist.

I bring the cigar up to my lips, there a little dry from the impact of the smoke. Of course my mother would be admonishing me right now, yet who gives a fuck right? We are all bound to die sometime.

With a quick lick of my lips I inhale and hold the smoke in for a bit. Close my eyes, blow out, and lay back.

Janet is out for a week, my back up sub Brittany is also of no use to me at the moment. These cigars are the only thing subduing my horniness at the moment. My body has gotten to a numb state, a state I relish in.

The numbness cradles me, possessing my body. Instead of feeling, Instead of acknowledging, instead of thinking, I ignore it all.

A thick coat of cold wind brushes past my skin making my lips once more dried out. My eyes dart open as I lick my lips again and lay the cigar on the ash tray.

Shifting my head towards the door I can see it now; the party has only just begun.

In she walks black silk dress clinging on her body, hugging her curves, enhancing her beauty. How I'd wish to be that dress.

Line slit down the leg, exposing pale, sleek, velvety skin. Her skin glows in the dimmed lights, glistening, calling me, longing to be touched.

Raven, Jet black hair, overflowing down her back. Black, thick locks glistening over her shoulder shielding her face from me.

Shapley curves fill in the dress, two full breasts, and one plump ass. Oh please turn and look at me. Another gust of wind passes by revealing her face at last.

With a quick flip she pushes the hair out of her face, and gives me a look over her shoulder.

To say her face was seductive would have to be an understatement. Her eyes a possessive, scorching black, coated with a full sheet of eyelashes.

Fine, sharp eyebrows enhance her face making her look all the more engulfing. I'm afraid to admit, me Christian Grey got a taste of his own medicine. For a moment or maybe longer I was caught in the trap that was this woman.

Her beauty mark lies just above the end of her lip, giving her all the more a sexy appeal. Plus with the faint smile she gave me I could have sworn I saw a hint of dimples.

With a tug on her lush lips, I can almost feel the sexual pull towards her. Her aroma screams confidence, mystery, seduction… sex.

Yet there is a hint of innocence that is hard to ignore.

From the minute she walked in, I noticed I'm not the only one whose attention she's stolen. She took the show, all eyes lay on her.

I crave her. I have this overwhelming urge to be inside of her.

Before my mind can catch up with the recent events I am already up and going to her.

Of course by the gleam in her eye and the smile on her lips she is one step ahead of me. She's playing a game with me. I catch her by the elbow, her back facing my front.

"Going so soon are we? But you just arrived?" I say huskily.

It takes a bit for me to register that I am in contact with her skin. Just as I'd imagine it to be, soft, honey like.

"Yes, but I am a smart enough girl to sense when it is time for me to go, and you look like trouble to me." I can't see her face like I desperately want to but I can hear the smirk in her tone.

Two can play, and unfortunately I can play better.

"Just tell me one thing before you go." I say inching closer to her back, holding my grip more firmly, touching my cheek to the side of her head.

"What's that?" She asks almost innocently.

"How loud do you think you're going to scream when I fuck you?"

1..2..3..? What the fuck? No intake of breath, no sign at all of weakness.

Slowly she turns around, grabs me by my tie and brings me closer.

"No. How good do you think it would feel to have me wrap my mouth around you, to have me make you feel like a man, to let you take total and complete dominance over me?" Grey to black and the tables have turned.

My jaw is tight, my muscles clenching, I grab her hand and pry it off of my tie pulling her closer to me.

"You play your cards well, now how about we cut the shit and get straight on to business. I don't know why or how, but ever since you walked in the door the only thing controlling my action is the overwhelming need this force coursing through me telling me to fuck you. Now whether you want to give people a show I suggest we go back to my place."

Then she does something that struck me right in my core, made me harder than ever, made me inhale slowly, and try to remember that I need to exhale.

She laughed.

No not the ordinary laugh or the harmless giggle.

Nothing more than a mouth watering, dick hardening, seductive laugh. A laugh that screamed sexiness, danger, trouble, fun.

"Maybe you might want to reconsider. I'm not the ordinary girl, who pretends to be innocent, when I know I am not. I'm vindictive, possessive, and cruel at times. I sin, I'm a sinner and I own up to those sins. I'm trouble, danger, challenging."

I smirk, and never break eye contact with her. No doubt she is, well ditto.

"Well I'm up for the challenge."

Then as I thought I'd never see it, I saw a hint of break through, weakness. Only for a second though as she quickly cleared it up.

Her head bowed down a bit, as she contemplated. There's my advantage take it and go.

"One night. I want to kiss you. Touch you. Want you. Lick you. Need you. Taste you. Feel you. Eat you. Squeeze you. Fuck you… Slowly. All night long, until you scream out and feel an ecstasy, and roll your head back, and revel in the feel of me bringing you to heights you'd never thought possible. And what's even better is you'll want me to."

There it was again that look of weakness.

Uh- OH somebody isn't so strong, which means Grey's got it back.

Then in the midst of it all, I can hear the word that may have made my day, maybe even my year. Although it was the faintest innocent sound, it was music to my ears.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

I've had this idea for a while. SO wanted to get it out on paper before i forget it.

* * *

SONGS:

Closer- Kings Of Leon

Sex on fire- Kings Of Leon

Not enough room in this elevator.

Breath Christian, take a god damn breath. I'm in control.

I'm the puppeteer. I'm the host, I own the show.

I risk a glance at her, and regret it.

There she stands in all her glory, eyes hooded, lips parted, and chest rising slowly. She's ready, almost as ready as I am.

One look at her I know she's toxic, dark.

But I can't stop the need in me the want, the urgency I feel next to her.

I know she's no angle, but it's perfect. Nether am I.

I'm the blackness coaxing her own darkness.

I'm twisted, I'm a sadist, I'm venomous. The perfect match.

The elevator opens, I'm free. One more second in there would have been torture indeed. I was about to break, I was lost in the flood of desire she entailed.

I take out my key.

She bites her lip.

I inhale and swallow.

She bites down even harder.

I fumble with the key in the door.

She rubs her leg up her thigh.

I pray for the door to open.

She licks her lip.

I'm about to give in until.

Click. The door opens.

I waste no time in pulling her to me, removing the articles of clothing.

Rip.

Tear.

Break.

Smash.

Bite?

"You bit me?" I cover the mark with my hand, shocked.

"I never said I wouldn't." She's breathless, nothing hiding her body but her panties, stockings and heels.

I grunt and continue my assault on her lips.

I grasp her hands in mine pushing her to the wall while attaching her to the cuffs.

She looks up surprised, before glancing back at me.

Eyes dark, blacker than ever, smiling with a sense of evilness.

"No more surprises." I whisper to her.

I move up to her, bodies' barely touching, breaths heavy, sweat laced on our skins.

My hands move to either side of the wall keeping my balance as I lean in to tug on her ear.

Moan. The pull of the restraints, rattle of chains.

"You're enjoying this." I whisper, smirk playing on my lips.

"How much?" I ask again, tongue trailing up to her cheek bone.

"There's no words to explain good sex. However there are not enough words to explain bad sex. This is just the opening act, I'll tell you how I feel after the main event."

She's breathless. She likes it.

A chuckle just barley escapes my lips making me run my nose and lips over her head, past her lips.

She's panting.

"Well then prepare to be speechless."

There it is, that seductive mouth watering laugh. Her legs wrap around me merging out bodys close together.

She's quick, I note.

My arms go to her legs holding them in place, I smile against her neck.

Her face rolls over so she's facing me.

"I like your laugh." I say staring at her lips, small smirk daring to show.

She returns the look, leering at my lips.

Teeth graze her lips, tongue coats her upper lip.

"That's not all you'll like about me."

My eye's flicker up to her.

Grip on her legs gets tighter.

Erection gets higher.

Breathing accelerates.

I can almost hear how wet she is.

Very nice.

"I'm sure it's not." I reply, head cocked, eyes squinted, I bite my lip.

It has the same affect I see.

Good to know.

Unlocking her legs from me, I drop to my knees.

Lace black panties hide me from my prize.

I want my prize.

I draw I a breath, smelling my affect on her.

This is what I do to you… Me.

Sucking lightly on her thigh, I tug lightly on her skin.

She gasps.

Payback.

I kiss upwards, aware of her weighted breathing.

Here we are, my destination.

Tease her, make her wanting, needy.

With a quick suck I linger on her sex, satisfied with the moans I get.

This isn't even the half of it. We've only just started.

I trail my finger along the rim of her underwear. This color fits her.

I pull gently reveling yet another surprise.

This woman is full of them, I see.

In black script is a tattoo saying

In your dreams…

She senses I've stopped and looks down at me.

I get a grin in return.

"This is your dream come true." She says seductively.

Yet again the tables have turns.

I'm panting. I'm wanting. I'm needy.

I haul the lace off of her, and get to work on turning the tables once again.

I need complete and utter control. I will make you weak once again.

Her hips sway, legs buckle, bones rattle.

This is how it's meant to be.

Her legs are lifted on to my shoulders, locked around my neck.

This is Christian Grey, at his best.

With every lick, with every tug, with every suck only the most desirable, captivating noises escape her mouth.

I try tuning her out, and focus on the task at hand.

It's no use; my dick is going to a point of no return.

I no longer want, but need, must be inside her.

The little vixen is so tempting. She's stolen the power, she's in control.

I dash up unlocking her cuffs, and taking her in my arms.

She's manipulating me with nothing but a sound.

She doesn't even know she's doing it.

She's taking the show.

My oh my, Grey isn't in control once again.

Shocker.

I stare into her eyes, what is it I'm missing?

What is it about you?

And there it is in the mist of desire and lust.

She knows, she knows what she's doing to me.

Little bitch.

She unwraps herself from me and walks to the other side of the room.

She sways her hips, embraces her body.

She knows she's a woman, and she knows the power she entails.

Fuck she's got me right by the balls.

She runs her fingers along the whips and floggers.

My dick thumping. It's beating.

She places her foot on the bench, un-strapping her heels.

My dick jumps.

She hooks her fingers in the stockings bringing them down agonizingly slow.

I take a step forward, she shakes her index finger.

Well why the fuck not?!

She's teasing Grey!

I stop in my tracks.

The only one who's going to pleasure you today is yourself, the voice in my head reminds me.

Fuck, it's true.

Taking my manhood in my hands I move slowly, savoring the sight of her.

Her lips lock in her teeth, her finger elongate her nipples.

Her head is back, mouth open.

She's entering her bliss, she's in her frenzy.

Without me.

By now I'm taking it out on my dick.

Each movement is laced with anger and want.

Her fingers trail to her entrance, as she pleasures herself.

She took my prize, she's enjoying it.

I'm waiting in vain.

She's bringing herself to her high, taking over my job.

I can feel my dominance floating away.

Quickly I glide to her pulling her fingers out of herself.

She's shocked, point for Grey.

Taking her fingers I take them in my mouth, sucking slowly, savoring.

"My job." I whisper to her.

With a quick tug on her lip, I pick her up and lay her on my awaiting friend.

It took long enough, but we got there.

With each thrust I enter this trance, this ecstasy.

My bones are chilled, she feels like none under.

Can it be? I'm the one who's at lost for words?

Her hands are clawing at my skin.

My hands tracing her curves.

Hands in hair, hands down there.

Lips on my neck, my dick is stiffening.

My lips on her breasts, she's convulsing around me.

Her teeth bites at my jaw, I come right behind her.

We've entered this euphoria together.

Her head lolled back, my mouth taking in as much of her as I can get.

Sounds of pure pleasure intensifies our highs.

We both still, it's happen. It was amazing.

"Speechless." She whispers into my neck.

I couldn't of said it better myself.


End file.
